


Delight

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bratting, Cock Warming, Other, Smut, gender neutral reader, more in the saga of brat tamer!rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: Rex tries a different method to deal with your bratty behavior.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Delight

**Author's Note:**

> follow up (sort of?) of my other fic Tease

"Quiet, _brat_."

You huffed and set your chin on Rex's shoulder, glaring at the wall behind him. You whined again and wiggled your hips, but you were stopped by a growl in your ear and a hand gripping your hips.

"I said, _quiet._ "

This time, you bit back the whine, knowing the next time, he wouldn't give a warning.

You couldn't remember what got you in this situation--or really, which one of your bad behaviors got you here, sitting for what felt like an _hour_ on Rex's cock. It throbbed hot and heavy inside you, each little movement causing you to whine with want and frustration. But Rex had decided this was your punishment for the night--probably for teasing him in front of his brothers.

He shifted slightly as he reached for another datapad, the slight movement causing the barest amount of friction, enough to send white-hot threads of desire shooting up your spine and settle low in your stomach and where his hips met yours. You buried your face in his shoulder to stop the oncoming whine. You ached to rock your hips against his, to ride him until his cock split you open and your head fell back in ecstasy.

You felt Rex's hand brush against your ass briefly, making you tense. His hand returned, gripping your cheek with a sudden force, and pulling you flush with his hips. You moaned into his ear and gripped his shoulders as pleasure shot through your spine. You rolled your hips against his, testing the waters, keening against his shoulders, and clenching around him. Rex snarled in your ear, tossing his datapad on his desk. He stood, picking you up with him and pressing you against the desk, holding your arms above your head with one hand gripping your wrists. He pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock in you, then slowly thrusting back in, making you wail and throw your head back in pleasure.

Rex growled again, gripping your chin with his other hand, forcing you to look at him. “Look at me.”

You lifted your head and opened your eyes, whimpering.

“I am going to fuck you so hard against my desk,” he growled. “I am going to fuck those bratty little whines out of you and you better enjoy it because that’s all you’re going to get, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” you whimpered again.

“Good.” Rex grinned and patted your cheek.

His hand holding your wrists moved to your throat, not applying any pressure, just holding you there. You grasped at it, feeling the muscles in his forearm taught against your skin as he began a brutal pace, slamming into you. Your mouth dropped open, and an unbroken stream of moans and whines fell from it. You could feel your eyes begin to glaze over from lust, and you struggled to keep them on Rex, who snarled above you, his other hand keeping your thighs wide open as he crashed his hips against yours.

You were definitely going to feel him for the rest of the night, but it’s not like that was a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, consider leaving a kudos/comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks


End file.
